You Belong With Me, Danna
by Havoc Chan
Summary: An OCxSasorixDeidara fic. A bit ooc. Songfic to Taylor Swift's song "You belong with me"


_~This songfic is dedicated to my Osi no Danna~ Please read and review!_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do**_**  
**

"Deidara, I'm sorry..." Sasori had been on the phone for the past thirty minutes trying to quell the anger of a complaining Deidara. "I told you I didn't mean it like that." He paused. "Yes I know but-. " An exasperated sigh. "Yes fine, I apologize. It was just a joke, that shirt looked wonderful on you." The loud yelling of Deidara's voice could be heard by everyone around the room, except for one young dirty blonde haired female. Sasori's eyes drifted over to said dirty blonde in an almost pleading look but she didn't notice.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
**_

Havoc's attention was stolen and directed outside at the wet rainy scene outside the Akatsuki lair, as well as the music coming from her iPod. Sasori's issue was just another normal everyday one for her and the rest of the team. She hated to listen to the "couple" complain anyway. Havoc finally turned her gaze to the puppeteer giving him a slight sympathetic look. She honestly hated to see him like this. Deidara never seemed to get the red head, not as much as she did. But alas, her caring for Sasori went unnoticed seeing as him and Deidara were already together.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Havoc's days were pretty much the same after she took over the position as Leader of the Akatsuki. Wake up, get ready, give a speech, plan the capture of the next jinchūriki and balance the Akatsuki's fundings. Same old, same old. Today was Wednesday and she didn't feel like making a fashion statement. She wore her normal everyday jeans and her specially made Akatsuki cloud T-shirt, like usual. Deidara however was ready for another full out shopping spree. "Danna! Come one~" The yellow- blonde haired bomber was literally dragging Sasori out the door. It seemed as if Sasori had other plans. "Deidara, I have some puppets I needed to fine tune today and-." This caused a full out angry/ pouty expression to mould it's way onto Deidara's face. "Well fine! If you don't want to spend time together with me, un! Then I'll go by myself!" With that Deidara turned in a huff and stormed out of the base. Sasori just stood there sighing._  
_  
_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Havoc had been bored out of her mind until that point and decided to take the opportunity of the couple being apart to spend some time with her favourite puppet master. She started to approach him nonchalantly. "Osi no Danna~... I know you were planning on working on some of your puppets today, but if you find some time, maybe we could go see a movie or something together?" A warm smile was her only choice of weapon. It must have worked because it seemed that the puppet man smiled a bit. "Well... I don't know." The red head looked off to direct his gaze away from Havoc to escape the heart warming smile. "Please?!" Havoc begged by hugging his arm. "We don't have to see a movie! Maybe we could just go to the park and-" Her rambling was halted by a wooden hand across her mouth. "Alright." Sasori's smile was more noticeable now. "The park it is then." Havoc took a step back and grinned. "Alright. I'll meet you there in an hour." Before Sasori could responded Havoc had already headed off to her room to get ready.

"Deidara is going to kill me..."

_  
__**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**_

_  
_"Osi... you really don't need _anything_ to eat?" Havoc had made and packed a lunch for their trip knowing that Sasori was a puppet, but she just hated to think about the fact that most of the human comforts were meaningless to him now. Sasori's response was only a shake of the head. "Well...that's ok..." the blonde looked off away from the puppeteer to hide the fact that she was a bit disappointed. "Thank you..." Havoc turned back and looked at Sasori a bit wide eyed. "For what Osi Danna?" "For thinking of me...even though I don't need the food." That statement couldn't help but make Havoc smile. "Well it just seemed sort of natural. I wanted you to have fun too." Sasori nodded with a small smile on his face. He watched the dirty blonde pull a cupcake from one of the two lunches she had packed and take a bite. She managed to get some frosting in the corners of her mouth and on the end of her nose. Sasori actually chuckled, much to Havoc's surprise._  
_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**__  
_

"Wha-What?" the girl's blank stare added to the priceless impression of the moment. Sasori at the moment actually grinned. Havoc had taken the time of her Osi Danna's mockery to wipe off the frosting from her face but she had managed to look back the moment of the puppet master's lingering smile. "Wow! Osi Danna, you- you!" "Smiled...yes...I know" Multiple thoughts were flowing through Sasori's head at that point and just as he was about to act on them, a loud, familiar blonde appeared on the scene.

_  
__**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**__  
_

"There you are, un! Danna I've been looking all over for you!" Deidara stood in front of the two, with his hands on his hips. "Danna you said you were going to be busy fixing your dumb puppets today, un!" "They aren't dumb!" Havoc wasn't planning on saying anything but her anger just made her blurt out her opinion occasionally. Sasori spoke before things got out of hand. "Deidara, I finished early and I invited the Leader to the park because you were still off shopping. I apologize.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

This made Deidara scoff. "Whatever, un. Come on! You promised me you'd take me out to dinner." The blonde smirked. "Then we're gonna have some _fun_, remember, un?" "Yes Deidara... I remember." Havoc looked over at Sasori to see if he had any expression on his face. There was none. He was again back to his monotonous puppet self. Her happiness sank a bit. She had started to miss that smile already. "Well I'll just be going then." Havoc stood up off the bench and grabbed her packed lunches. "You two enjoy yourselves." She bowed a bit and exited calmly, leaving the two lovers to themselves. Once she was out of earshot, she began to cry.

_  
__**Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

That next morning Havoc had decided that she was finally going to tell her Osi Danna the truth. She couldn't go on hiding her love forever. She approached the puppet mans door but paused when she heard yelling, crashing and the breaking of items from inside. It sounded like Deidara was having one of his "PMS" moments again. She turned and headed off to go do something else for now. She chose to watch a Shark program on TV with Kisame.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

Havoc wasn't expecting to get a knock on her bedroom door at 9:30 at night, but regardless of her sleepy stature she managed to get herself over to the door. You could only imagine her further surprise when there was a angry looking puppeteer at her door, holding nothing but a pillow and wearing only a thing of boxers. "Deidara kicked me out of our room." The dirty blonde just laughed. "And you wanted to know if you could stay here with me? Sure Osi no Danna come on in." She moved out of the way so he could enter._**  
**_  
_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

The night consisted mostly of talking between the two members. Havoc realized that Sasori could no longer sleep so she decided that she would stay up all night with him. Through their talks Havoc again had gotten Sasori to smile, much to her happiness. However, in the end, the night had seemed to short and before long the dawn had started to shine it's colour through the window and Sasori decided that was his queue to leave. He headed back to his and Deidara's room to hopefully patch things up so he could begin working on his puppets again.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

All that free time and Havoc still didn't work up the courage to tell her Osi Danna how she felt. She needed to do it soon. She _was_ going to do it, right now. It was the perfect opportunity, Deidara was downstairs eating lunch and Sasori was alone in their room. She stood nervously outside his door and was about to knock when Sasori swung the door open, hitting Havoc square in the face. "Ouch!" The nosebleed was inevitable.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

After multiple tissues and apologies, Havoc's nosebleed was begging to let up. "Really, I am _so_ sorry..." "Osi no Danna its fine!" the female laughed through her pained and bruised nose. "It was an accident." Sasori nodded and the two sat in silence for a while. "Havoc...there's something I've been meaning to tell you." The red head looked down at his feet. Curiously, Havoc looked over at the puppet master. "Yes Osi Danna?" "Well.... Havoc Sama...I- I think I-..." Havoc grinned knowingly. "I love you too, Osi no Danna." Sasori again couldn't help but smile.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry it's not very good... I haven't written anything in a while and this was sort of a warm up. ^-^


End file.
